Kita Bersama-sama
by Yocan
Summary: Ketika janji saat SMP mulai hilang, anggota kisedai ingin mewujudkan kembali, terutama Kise. Mengikuti jejak Aomine yang kini menjadi senior mereka. Bagaimana keadaan akademi polisi jika ada mereka? maksudku tidak hanya Aomine. Kise, Kuroko, Midorima dan Mukkun.


"Huwaaaaa.. Aomine-cchi! Kenapa kamu malah jadi polisi? Kita kan udah janji jadi pemain basket bareng." Rengek Kise yang melihat sahabatnya kini menjadi polisi. "Kau ini bocah ya, masih percaya sama janji bodoh. Kamu juga ngapain pake kuliah di London?" Tanya Aomine balik. "mmm... itu... Aku... IH tapi kan beda sama Aomine! Pokoknya Aomine jahat-ssu!" rengek Kise yang bikin geger satu restoran. "ya, kalian daftar saja menjadi polisi" kata Aomine cuek. "IDE BAGUS-SSU!" kata Kise semangat. "HAH?! KISE. KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU. JANGAN. DAFTAR. JANGAAN!"

Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kita Bersama-sama

Comedy, Parody , Rated T.

Maaf kalo ada yang typo, cerita garing, makin lama makin ngawur, OOC kebangetan, dansebagainya.

* * *

Pagi yang menjelang siang. Kuceritakan pada kalian hal yang terjadi di akademi kepolisian ini. Sekarang jam 6.30. Dimana sang junior harus segera berkumpul di lapangan dan segera menghadap ke senior. "KRIIINGGG!" alarm merah membangunkan para junior yang telah terlelap. "Ngg… Kuroko-cchi…. Ngantuk." keluh Kise. "Kise-kun, ayo mandi. Kalau telat berkumpul nanti dimarahin senior." kata Kuroko. Ya, janji yang sempat mereka ucapkan dulu saat SMP 'akan' terpenuhi. Kecuali Akashi, sang pengkhianat. Dia tidak ingin bersama sama menjadi polisi dengan anggota Kisedai karena dia harus mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya. Yah, bisa dibilang ia anak keluarga yang kaya raya. Punya 3 perusahaan ternama, 48 cabang restoran, 2 sekolah swasta dan 3 perumahan.

"MANA INI JUNIOR?! LELET! LEMOT! KALIAN UDAH TUA APA GIMANA?!" sentak para senior yang sudah menunggu di lapangan 3 menit yang lalu. Jangan main main dengan para senior. Kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Bahkan jika kau belum diberi tahu, kau akan diberi tempe. Begitu sebaliknya.

"SIAP GRAK! LENCANG DEPAN GRAK! AKADEMI POLISI SUKASUKAGUE!" teriak senior. "AKADEMI POLISI SUKASUKAGUE DISIPLIN TERHORMAT MENGABDI PADA NEGARA!" serentak para junior. "Bagus! Mulai hari ini, kita kedatangan senior kita,Senior Aomine Daiki. HORMAT!" peruntah salah satu senior. Aomine hanya membalas hormat mereka. "Kalian tahu kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?" tanya Senior Aomine. "TIDAK SENIOR!" serempak para junior menjawab. "Kalian akan dapat tugas lapangan. Yaitu mengatur lalu lintas! MENGERTI?!" kata Aomine. "MENGERTI, SENIOR!" lagi lagi para junior menjawab secara bersamaan.

Keesokan harinya, jam 3 pagi di lapangan akademi polisi.

"Apa yang harus di lakukan jika ada yang melanggar lampu lalu lintas?" "Menilangnya, senior!" "yak. Bagus." "Kau, rambut kuning ngambang! Apa yang harus dilakukan apabila ada kecelakaan lalu lintas?!" "Aomine-cchi.. namaku Ki—" "JAWAB!" "Hwaa! Memberikan pertolongan pertama lalu menelpon ambulan!" "BAGUS!" begitulah, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh senior Aomine Daiki pada juniornya. "KALIAN BOLEH ISTIRAHAT!" kata senior Junpei.

"Kuroko-cchi… Aomine jadi galak ya-ssu" kata Kise. "paling paling dia juga tetap suka majalah po*no." jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang dibawah pohon sambil memakan makanan mereka. "itadakimasu" kata Kise, Kuroko dan Midorima. Sementara Mukkun hanya menatap teman-temannya yang lagi menyantap makanannya. "Mukkun tidak makan?" tanya Kise. "Bahkan sebelum kita berkata 'itadakimasu' dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya duluan" jawab Midorima sambil memakan sosisnya bersama 'bodok'-nya (Boneka Kodok).

"SIAP GRAK! ISTIRAHAT DITEMPAT GRAK! Besok, kalian akan melakukan uji praktek langsung ke lapangan untuk mengatur lalu lintas. Utamakan keselamatan pengendara dan warga sekitar. Karena itulah tujuan dari adanya peraturan lalu lintas. MENGERTI?!" "MENGERTI, SENIOR!". Para juniorpun diperbolehkan beristirahat dengan alasan untuk menjaga stamina mereka untuk uji praktek lapangan pertama mereka. Oh iya, apa sebelumnya kau bertanya "mengapa Aomine menjadi senior sedangkan Kise dan kawan-kawan menjadi junior?" karena Kise dan kawan kawan baru masuk setelah 2 tahun Aomine berada di akademi polisi.

Keesokan harinya. Hari pertama uji praktek lapangan.

Peserta dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang berisikan dua orang tiap kelompok. Kise dengan Mukkun, Kuroko dengan Midorima. Sedangkan yang lain juga dibagi menjadi dua orang per kelompok. Masing-masing dari kelompok akan di tempatkan di bermacam daerah dan jadwal mengatur lalu lintas pun bergiliran. Ada yang bertugas jam 6 pagi sampai jam 9 pagi. Masing masing kelompok diberi waktu 3 jam untuk mengatur. Batas mengatur lalu lintas sampai jam 3 sore.

Mengatur lalu lintas untuk para junior pun sudah sampai pada puncak jamnya. Menandakan para junior harus segera kembali ke akademi dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada para senior. Terutama Aomine Daiki. "Kamu! LAPOR!" "begini, senior. Tadi ada pengendara sepeda motor tidak memakai helm. Saya langsung menilang dan memberi surat pelanggaran padanya". Begitu pula pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan pada tim junior yang ke-2. Mereka hanya menjawab "AMAN, Senior!" "BAGUS!". Semua junior terus mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. Hingga pertanyaan itu dilontarkan ke tim 9, Kise dan Mukkun. "Anu…tadi kita nilang orang, senior" kata Kise. "kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Aomine. "pengendara itu membawa banyak snack dengan bobot yang dapat menggaggu pengendara lainnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kita menilangnya." lanjut Kise. "lalu mana hasil tagihan tilangnya?" taya Aomine. "mmm…. Habis, senior" kata Kise cemas. "KAMU INI KORUPSI APA GIMANA?!" "Kami minta snack sebagai pengganti uang, senior!" "PLETAKK—" Eyped pun melayang dan menggampar jidat Kise dan Mukkun. Hukuman ini masih bukan apa-apa. Semacam masih level 1 atau level ringan.

Keesokan harinya, hari kedua untuk uji praktek lapangan, Aomine hanya menunggu didalam kantor pribadinya sambil membaca majalah(yah kau tau lah). "kriiing" hapenya bordering yang menandakan ada pesan atau mungkin telepon. "Hah? Akashi? Ngapain sih?" katanya. "Halo?" Aomine menunggu kira kira 2 menit, lalu Akashi menjawab. "Aomine, aku ada di depan gerbang Akademi Polisi Sukasukague. Tuut.. tuut—" seperti biasanya, dengan ucapan singkat yang membuat orang seperti Aomine akan kebingungan. Ia bergegas turun dan pergi ke depan. Untuk menjemput Akashi pikirnya.

"Hoy, Akashi. Apa kabar?" Tanya Aomine. "hng? Mana kantormu?" ucap Akashi tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari Aomine. "Hoy hoy hoy, bentar. Bentar, aku harus beres beres ruanganku dulu" kata Aomine. "Tak usah. Kau habis membaca majalah P kan?" kata Akashi dengan ceplosnya. Dan yah, dia memang benar. Aomine mempersilahkan Akashi untuk duduk. Akashi sempat bertanya kenapa akademi ini sepi layaknya bangunan tua yang angker. Aomine menjelaskan pada Akashi bahwa para junior dan beberapa senior sedang uji praktek. Karena asyik berbincang, waktu pun terus berlalu.

"Senior Aomine, junior sudah kembali" lapor salah satu senior yang pangkatnya lebih rendah dari Aomine. "Baiklah, aku akan turun." Kata Aomine. "Akashi, mau ikut?" ajak Aomine. "aku mau pulang" jawab Akashi. "yasudahlah".

"JUNIOR, LAPOR! Hanya untuk lalu lintas yang bermasalah. Untuk yang sudah aman, diam saja" kata Aomine. "senior, saya mau lapor. Ada genk motor yang ugal ugalan di jam jam siang. Kami sempat mengejarnya tetapi mereka ngebut. " kata Midorima. "ada 5 anggota genk motor" kata Kuroko melengkapi. "baiklah, kini tiap kelompok ada 4 orang! Kelompok 8 bergabung dengan kelompok 9!" "SIAP, LAKSANAKAN!"

Hari ketiga, berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas layaknya banci atau pengemis yang biasanya mangkal didekat sana. Menunggu genk motor itu lewat. Tetapi tak kunjung lewat. "biasanya mereka lewat sini jam 2 siang kok" kata Midorima. "Ah kamu ngibul ya?" kata Kise cemberut. Menunggu para genk motor yang tak kunjung lewat dan jam uji praktek pada hari ketiga itu hampir selesai dalam 2 menit. "NGUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOONGGGGGG1! KABOOOORRRR!" teriak salah satu anggota genk motor yang suaranya seperti tidak asing bagi mereka. "HOOOOOY! bERHENTI WOY!" teriak Kise.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Genk motor itu tetap menggoda para polisi itu. "Mereka tau kalau kita akan di targetkan dimana, dimana dan dimana" kata Kuroko. "aku punya ide. Dan 100% akan berhasil" lanjut Midorima. Midorima merundingkan idenya dan mereka berempat memulainya.

"tumben nih polisinya nggak ada. Udah selese kali latihannya." Kata si gimbal yang pernah bilang 'kabor'. Ya, Haizaki bin Sunandar. Bisa dibilang tangan kanan si ketua genk motor. Kau bisa menebaknya. Ketua genk motor itu adalah Nijimura, ketua preman sekaligus ketua genk motor. Dengan 3 orang anggota genk motor yaitu Mbaye Suminah, Kagami Wantoro, dan peliharaan mereka, buaya terbang. "ayo ngebut, yang kalah traktir MeKdeh!" kata si gimbal Haizaki. "PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" siulan peluit itu mengagetkan anggota genk motor itu dan menangkap mereka. Para polisi junior yang muncul dari balik kebun tebu itu langsung bertindak. "MUKKUN, URUSI SI GENDERUWO HITAM ITU! KUROKO! URUS SI KAGAMI! MIDORIMA! URUS BUAYANYA! Aku akan membawa si gimbal ini ke kantor polisi!" kata si Kise. Sedangkan si ketua yang tidak dapat 'pasangan' dengan polisi hanya terdiam sambil berdiri di samping motor Moi birunya. "saya ngapain pak?" kata si Nijimura. "kamu nggak dapet pasangan? Ng.. yaudah deh pulang aja" kata si Kise. Sang ketua pun pergi dan meninggalkan bawahannya. "BERES!" kata Kise puas. "BERES GUNDULMU! HARUSNYA DITANGKEP SEMUA!" sentak Midorima. Tangan mereka—anggota genk motor—itu di borgol dan Kuroko pun menelfon senior Aomine.

"ooooh jadi ini genk motornya ya? Bagus bagus. Kalian dapat jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari teman teman junior kalian. Bawa mereka ke tahanan." Kata Aomine. "Loh? Ini hewan apa? Loh kalian nangkep setan? Kalian nangkep apaan sih?" kata Aomine. "saya manusia pak… nama saya Mbaye Sunandar" kata si gend—maksudku Mbaye. "JANGAN KURUNG KAMI PAK! KAMI MASIH PEMUDA JOMBLO PAK! AMPUN PAK!" keluh Haizaki. Sedangkan Kagami hanya diam sambil memikirkan "bagaimana rasanya tidak makan seharian di dalam penjara". Mereka, polisi junior itu pergi ke lapangan untuk berkumpul dengan junior yang lainnya. "Pak, kami curiga dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu jadwal jadwal kita akan di poskan dimana, jam berapa" Tanya Midorima. "hah? Jangan jangan dokumen jadwalnya—" Aomine pun langsung lari ke kantornya dan mencari dokumen tersebut. "HILAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG! AKASHI!" seru Aomine.

Begitulah kehidupan mereka selama beberapa hari di akademi polisi.

* * *

P.S: Maaf kalo ceritanya gajelas ato berbeda dari genre yang tertera. Soalnya owe Cuma author amatir yang jarang nulis. (?) Kalo jelek ya maaf, kalo lucu alhamdulillah. jangan lupa review :) -yocan-

* * *

Bonus:

*Kendala saat ngumpet di balik kebun tebu*

"Ayo sembunyi! Sembunyi!" ajak Kise. Mereka semua merunduk dan melakukan persembunyian itu dengan sangat yakin. Sementara itu, kakek tua yang sedang berjalan di dekat kebu tebu itu pun terkaget. "Lho?! Ada jagung ungu!". Kakek itu pun mendekati 'jagung' itu dan meraihnya. "ADOH!" teriak Mukkun yang mengagetkan teman temannya itu. "Astaghfirullah! AAAAAAAAAAAA!" kakek itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk meninggalkan mereka meskipun membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk bisa berjarak 3 meter dari mereka.

*Kehidupan para genk motor di penjara*

"siaaalllan!" keluh si gimbal Haizaki. "aku gabakal percaya pada mama Lorenzo! Katanya benda keberuntungan hari ini buaya terbang! Kita malah sial! Sial sial sial!" lanjutnya. "He, bego. Kamu baca dimana ramalannya?" Tanya Kagami. "majalah di atas meja Nijimura" kata si gimbal. "Waduh! Itu mah edisi taun 2003 bro! gimana sih!" keluh Kagami. Sementara Mbaye yang tak peduli dengan omongan mereka ternyata memiliki aktivitas lainnya. Curhat pada Buaya.

*Hari pertama Kise dan Mukkun*

"kruyuuuukuyukuyuk…" gerutu dari perut Mukkun terdengar sampai di telinga Kise. "Mukkun lapar ya? Aku juga" kata Kise. Sambil mengatur lalu lintas, ia berdoa mungkin ada rezeki yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba Kise melihat pengendara motor membawa snack yang sangat banyak sehingga dapat mengganggu pengelihatan pengendara yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan tegas, Kise menilangnya. "Kamu saya tilang!" kata Kise. "Jangan pak! Saya mau pulang, istri dan anak saya menunggu dirumah. Apa bapak tidak kasihan pada saya pak?" kata pengendara itu. Dengan perasaan iba yang terlihat di wajah Kise dan Mukkun, Kise pun berkata "Yasudah pak, bapak saya bebaskan. Tapi ada syarat." Kata Kise. Pengendara itu pun senang. "iya iya pak. Asal saya tidak ditilang." "Anda saya tilang karena barang bawaan bapak yang terlalu banyak dan dapat mengganggu pengendara lain. Sebagai balas budi untuk saya, uhuk. Maksudnya kami berdua, berikan setengah bawang bawaan bapak untuk saya." Kata Kise. "oooh, gampang pak."

Akhirnya perut Mukkun kenyang dan begitu pula dengan perut Kise. Mereka menghabiskan seluruh snack tanpa mereka sadari bahwa snack itu sudah kadaluwarsa.


End file.
